


Saengmyeong

by prod_suga



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prod_suga/pseuds/prod_suga
Summary: What would it be like to have Jumin Han all to yourself? Zen expects things and is often pleasantly surprised.





	1. 아침

  The current monotone blare of the alarm clock always scared the shit out of Zen. He had insisted that Jumin be woken up by something more delicate and nice, but Jumin wouldn't hear it. Before, the tone that sounded at five a.m every morning was a recording of Elizabeth the 3rd meowing on a loop for about a minute, getting louder and louder as time wore on. Zen nearly lost his mind after the screeching meow blasted into his ears, and after a couple of days of complaint the tone was replaced by the one Zen was currently being rudely awaken by. His red eyes snapped open as a jolt ran throughout his entire body, fingers clutching into the thick black comforter. Beside him, Jumin flipped himself over and shoved his head under the pillow. _God..._ Zen thought to himself as the sound rang throughout the entire penthouse. Elizabeth the 3rd mewled helplessly in her extremely large cat carrier that was shoved into the farthest corner of the penthouse. The master bedroom was deemed a cat-free zone once Zen moved in, and since Jumin loved Zen more than his cat, the exchange didn't bring as much tears and agony as Zen had anticipated. The carriers that were available at SmartPet didn't impress Jumin at all, so he ordered a custom made one and had a jeweler bedazzle it with many ten carat diamonds. The carrier was made of soft silk and had the plushest bedding for the worlds most beautiful cat, which was of course, Elizabeth the 3rd. The money that was paid to have such a thing caused Zen to turn sheet white and almost have an aneurysm as Jumin wrote a check and effortlessly handed it off. Elizabeth the 3rd was taken to daily grooming sessions to rid her of the dander she may carry, she was also combed daily, the place was vacuumed and sprayed down daily, and Zen took his medication multiple times daily. Of course, Jumin had to 'hose' the place down to eliminate all of the allergen-carrying cat hair. It was a long and tedious process, but Zen's allergies were suppressed significantly once the deed was done. There may be one or two slight hiccups here and there, but nothing major.

  Zen frowned as he shoved his elbow into Jumin's bare chest repeatedly to wake him up.

  "Stop." Jumin grumbled from underneath the pillow.

  "Turn the alarm off, then." Zen replied as he shimmied deeper underneath the warm blanket. Jumin let out a deep sigh as he scooted closer to his boyfriend, tangling his long legs with Zen's. Head still underneath the pillow, Jumin draped his arm over Zen's chest, squeezing his left nipple playfully and curling his lips into a smirk. Zen smacked Jumin's wandering hand away before unfurling their legs and completely rolling all of his weight over Jumin. This caused him to yelp and sit up as Zen swiped the screaming phone off of the nightstand and turned the alarm off. It was silent for a second in complete darkness as Zen sat on the edge of the bed facing the large glass window that looked out over the city. Jumin smacked his lips lightly as he rubbed his eyes.

  "Ten more minutes...?" Jumin asked quietly, draping his arms over Zen's shoulders and leaning his chest against his back.

  "You said that yesterday and you were late to work. C'mon, I'll make breakfast." Zen chirped as he grabbed Jumin's arms and yanked him off the bed. The sky outside was a beautiful collage of dark grays, blacks, and a few slivers of orangey pink here and there. The sleeping city was dim and hazy as Jumin followed Zen into the kitchen. The pads of their feet on the hardwood floor accompanied the soft whirrs of the kitchen appliances and Elizabeth the 3rd's occasional meow. Jumin had hired a professional to try and train Elizabeth to recognize places she wasn't allowed in, but it was just resulting in a colossal waste of money. Jumin was the most stubborn person Zen knew besides himself, so the checks were still written weekly. Warily peering past the doorframe into the living room, Zen opened the fridge and took out some eggs and the half empty jug of milk. Zen knew he wasn't a master chef, so he busied himself with simple platters that he and Jumin would enjoy. Although Jumin had the power to have someone make their breakfast, he enjoyed watching Zen quizzically tinker around the kitchen. The food was simplistically amazing and Jumin would often compliment Zen on his cooking, but with his monotone voice and personality it was usually waved off as sarcasm.

Elizabeth the 3rd meowed in content as she was picked up by Jumin and carried into the kitchen. Zen glared at Jumin as he stirred eggs, vanilla, and cinnamon together in a bowl.

"Elizabeth the 3rd would like to thank you for making breakfast." Jumin said, taking her paw and waving it at Zen who scoffed in disgust.

"She can choke." Zen laughed as Jumin's face fell. Jumin grumbled something underneath his breath as he rested her down onto the ground near her food dishes. Jumin tipped her food into the bowl and smiled as she began to chow down.

"She is the second most beautiful creature that I have ever laid my eyes on... it is truly a shame that you cannot grasp the true essence of her beauty. Do you feel empty because of this?" Jumin asked, his eyes transfixed on Elizabeth the 3rd. Zen felt his eyes roll involuntarily.

"I'm not empty because I have you, Jumin, not a stupid cat." Zen muttered so that Jumin couldn't hear him. But in reality, he said it just loud enough and Jumin cracked a smile as he walked over to Zen and placed a big kiss on his cheek. 

"Noted." Jumin hummed as he wandered over to retrieve his dry-cleaned clothes. It was a variation of the suit he wore most often, something plain yet classy. It took him a while to shrug himself into his clothes, and as he was finishing up, Zen was flipping the soaked slices of bread over a greased pan on the stove. The smell of cinnamon filled the penthouse, energizing Jumin as he adjusted his tie and buttoned up his suit jacket. The rest of the morning passed in silent solitude until the clock struck six thirty and Jumin had to leave.

"What would you like for dinner tonight? I can take you out or we can dine here and the chef can make us whatever you'd like." Jumin offered. Zen browsed his mental selection of meals while sitting on the couch and facing his boyfriend.

"You always ask me what I want. What do you want, Jumin?" Zen asked with a hint of seductiveness. The flirty remark flew right over Jumin's head.

"I'll think about it at work. Right now I am craving a nice steak with a glass of red wine, but that may change. I will call you whenever I get a break."

Zen rolled his eyes for the billionth time as he reclined back onto the couch, "Sure, whatever. Hope you have a good day at work. I love you."

Jumin pulled at his collar at the sound of those three words. Loved him? He felt his body grow hot and he turned around in embarrassment, "Yes, thank you. The feeling is mutual."

Zen laughed out loud at the remark and yelled to Jumin as he forced himself out of the door in discomposure, "Nice one, robot!"


	2. 작업

  Zen never really found himself with the ability to _actually_ be angry with Jumin. Of course, his significant other was a mellow man who usually stuck to the rules and what was expected of him. Being a corporate heir, Jumin usually didnt have a hard time obeying and following orders. But as Zen currently stood in the doorway of the penthouse, he felt the blood rushing beneath his skin begin to boil.

  First of all, it smelled absolutely putrid. It was a smell that assaulted the nose of its victim and left an odd lingering taste on the tongue. Zen felt his stomach churn as he threw his coat down onto the floor in disregard. No matter where he went, Zen was followed by the murky, moldy smell that hung like icicles in the air. Looking past the nauseating aroma, the penthouse looked like it had been ransacked. The carpet was flipped up, there were manilla folders thrown about the living room, drawers hanging wide open with important looking papers spilling out from inside of them. Dozens of pens and pencils littered the floor as Zen furiously stepped on them, wincing as he heard a few of them crunch and break beneath his weight.

  Zen understood how focused and indulged Jumin could get when he had a lot of work. Zen also knew that he was the one to convince Jumin to reduce the workload that Jaehee constantly had under her belt. But Zen had politely asked for the penthouse to be cleaned, and not by the maid that Jumin had hired. Zen didnt enjoy having the maid clean up their messes. Before Zen moved in with Jumin, he had grown accustomed to doing all of his chores by himself. Sure, he would get lazy and wished someone else would take away the burden, but Jumin would call the maid for _two_ dishes in the sink at the most ungodly hours of the day.

  But now, Zen realized, things werent going to get done without a little push. Zen knew that the transition from being babied to having to do things himself would be difficult for Jumin. Zen never belittled or disrespected him when he grew lazy or procrastinated. But it has been more than a year since Zen had moved in, and frankly, he was tired of having to clean and tidy things up on his own.  
 

  "Jumin?" Zen called out from the kitchen with a sharp venom attack to his tone. Silence.  
 

  Zen grumbled beneath his breath as he stomped towards Jumin's office located across from their bedroom. Elizabeth the 3rd meowed helplessly from her cage that was stuffed near the bathroom door a few steps down the hall.

  The door creaked open to reveal Jumin sitting in his office chair, mugs of coffee surrounding his slouched body that was wrapped with his dark blue satin robe. It hung loosely around his skin, his right hand cradling his aching forehead as his left hand scribbled things down onto a memo full of text. His hazy eyes were dull and exhausted as his dead look gazed into the monitor placed before him. The bookshelves were dripping as their content spilled out from the shelves, hanging and threatening to fall to the floor. The dark drapes were pulled shut, not letting even a single ray of the moon shine through. Many papers were tossed haphazardly here in the office as well, resembling the disastrous living room that Zen had first walked into.

  "Jumin... what are you doing? I thought I told you to clean the place up." Zen murmured, his angry demeanor fading as his heart ached in sorrow at the sight of Jumin like this. Jumin jumped at the sound of Zen's voice, his eyes focusing and retrieving their natural glint as he peered at his watch. Two-twenty three a.m.  
 

  "What? Did you just get home?" Jumin asked quietly as he looked at his cluttered desk.  
 

  "Yeah. I sent you a text that I was going to a bar with my co-workers, but I guess you didnt look at it." Zen replied, his eyebrows furrowing together. Jumin rubbed at his eyes before shuffling through the mess of papers on his desk. Once he found his phone, he winced to see the text Zen was talking about, three missed calls from Jaehee, and one from his father.

  "I'm sorry... I got distracted. A client contacted me through Jaehee looking for a transaction between my company and his made _years_ ago. I told him it was simply impossible for me to obtain or know where such a document is at, and he proceeded to inform me that the loss of said document would cost me thousands, if not, millions of dollars." Jumin sighed loudly as he adjusted the robe that hugged his frame. Zen could hear the exhaustion dripping from his words and it set off a fire of sadness within his heart. Jumin clearly looked disappointed in himself and it was obviously displayed in the scowl that hung on his face.

  "Did you find it at least?" Zen asked quietly after a few moments of tense silence. Jumin lifted up a paper that was distinctly separated from the clutter on his desk. It was timestamped with a day dating back fifteen years, signed by Mr. Chairman himself. Jumin grumbled something underneath his breath as he looked up at Zen.

  "I'm very sorry that I didnt get to doing what you asked. Hyun... I have never worked this hard in my life." Jumin slumped forward onto the mahogany desk, his warm cheek sliding against the cold polished wood. Zen chuckled to himself as he walked behind Jumin, moving his hands up and down his back. The other man groaned softly in response.

  "C'mon Ju, lets get to bed." Zen whispered quietly as he tenderly pulled Jumin out of his office chair. Jumin smacked his lips softly before flashing Zen a tender smile and connecting their lips together in a loving kiss. Zen cupped his hands over Jumin's ears and rubbed at his aching temples as they shared a quiet kiss. After a couple moments, Zen broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jumin's.

  "Take the day off tomorrow. We can wake up late and clean when we get up. Okay?" Zen asked and Jumin nodded. With their hands clasped together, the two slid into bed and drifted off to sleep with their legs tangled lovingly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long! my computer is in the shop so i did this on my phone. hope yall enjoy!


End file.
